ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Prime (BigD2003)
Ultraman Prime is the son of Ultraman Tiga and the younger brother of Ultrawoman Zeperion. He's the main character of the Children of Tiga series along with his sister. Etymology His name 'Prime', comes from the show [http://ultra.wikia.com/wiki/Ultraman_The_Prime Ultraman The Prime], yeah it's a dumb reason, I know. History Children of Tiga After Tsubasa Madoka returned back to his proper timeline after the event of Ultraman Tiga Gaiden: Revial of The Ancient Giant, he returns to Neo Super GUTS and tells the team about the event. More to be added. Children of Tiga: Attack on Glacier Ultraman Prime, along with his sister, is set to have his first canon meeting with "Snowy" in this upcoming roleplay. Children of Tiga Returns: Ultraman Prime Ultraman Prime appears in this special as the main character, taking place two years after the event of Children of Tiga. Ultras' Bizarre Adventure THE ULTRAS' BIZARRE ADVENTURE SERIES IS NON-CANON Ultraman Prime appears as a recurring character in this non-canon roleplay series along with his sister. He made his first debuted in Ultras' Bizarre Adventure: Into The Altiverse 2. Ultra Hero Taisen 2: The Universal Ultra Great Tournament! Prime is is scheduled to appear in this sequel to [[Ultra Hero Taisen!|''Ultra Hero Taisen!]]. Profile Stats *'Home World': Earth *'Height': 50 m *'Weight': 40,000 t *'Age': 17 years old *'Time Limit': 3 minutes (Ultra size), None (human size, Glitter Prime) Body Features *'Light Crystal': Like his father, Prime also has a Light Crystal on his forehead. It is required for Prime's Type Changes. Prime's Type Change process usually takes only 0.5 seconds. *'Eyes': Prime possesses natural night vision as he can see just as clearly in the dark as he can in bright light. *'Protectors': Like his father, Prime has Protectors on his upper body. They are indestructible pieces of armor, the sturdiest portions of his anatomy. They can charge and manipulate energy. *'Ultra Armor': Prime's skin can withstand high heat environments and low temperatures. It is does not show scratches and is resistant to fire and beams. Forms - Power= Power Type Power Type is Prime's strength form, which it's called upon when Prime wishes to exert more physical power, but the cost is speed and agility. It is designed for high power and combat in high pressure environments. *'Flight Speed': Mach 3 *'Running Speed': Mach 1.5 *'Underwater Speed': 930 km per hour *'Burrowing Speed': 930 km per hour *'Jumping Distance': 800 m *'Strength': 100,000 t *'Grip Strength': 90,000 t :;Abilities *'Super Strength': In Power Type, Prime's body boasts incredible brute strength, being able to pick up and toss monsters with little difficulty. His endurance is also increased. *'Flame and Heat Absorption': Prime can absorb flames from surrounding areas into his body to enhance his physical and energy attacks. Prime can also absorb heat based attacks from foes and other forms of energy in order to make himself stronger. *'Flame and Heat Resistant': Self explanatory. :;Techniques ::; Special *'Delacium Light Stream': Prime can gathers heat energy by spreading his arms apart, coming together at his chest as he holds the energy in a ball form. He then tosses the gathered energy as a beam from his right hand while his left is balled up into a fist. **'Delacium Light Ball': Ultraman Prime gathers light energy into a ball and hurls it at the enemy, creating a large explosion. **'Delacium Bomber': Prime charges up a ball of fire and launches it towards the opponent. *'Zepellion Shoot': Prime is able to fire a Power Type version of the Zepellion Shoot by spreading his arms apart like the pose of Delacium Light Stream to gather heat energy, Prime then fires it in a L-shape. *'Timer Flash Cannon': Prime fires a blast of red energy from his Color Timer. *'Primal Shoot': Power Type's version of the Specium Ray. A release of destructive orange energy in a standard '+' arm formation. ::;Physical *'Delacium Power Punch': A flaming punch attack enhanced with Delacium energy. *'Delacium Power Kick': A flaming kick attack enhanced with Delacium energy. *'Delacium Power Chop': A flaming chop attack enhanced with Delacium energy. *'Delacium Power Attack': Prime can charges up energy to his fist and foot, before delivering a combination of fiery punchs and kicks to opponent. *'Primal Hurricane': Prime grabs his opponent and throws them into the air with enough force to generate a miniture hurricane. *'Delacium Dynamite': Prime channels Power Type's strength and his entire body bursts into flames. He then dashes at the opponent, grabs him/her, and explodes on contact. After the attack, Prime can reform his body from particles in the area. However, upon reforming, Prime is both physically and energetically exhausted. **'Dynamite Punch': Prime unleashes the power of the Delacium Dynamite and harnesses it into his Delacium Power Punch. He then wedges a punch into the enemy's body, and releases the Delacium Dynamite from within, causing them to explode from the inside. **'Dynamite Kick': Prime unleashes the power of the Delacium Dynamite and harnesses it into his Delacium Power Kick. He then wedges a kick into the enemy's body, and releases the Delacium Dynamite from within, causing them to explode from the inside. - Sky= Sky Type Sky Type is Prime's speed form, where he trades much of his strength for great speed and agility making him much faster than any of his other Types. It is designed for high speed melee and aerial combat. *'Flight Speed': Mach 12 *'Running Speed': Mach 6 *'Underwater Speed': Mach 3 *'Burrowing Speed': Mach 3 *'Jumping Distance': 1,200 m *'Strength': 60,000 t *'Grip Strength': 50,000 t :;Abilities *'Super Speed': In Sky Type, Prime's body boasts incredible super speed, being able to get out and run from any tight situation with little difficulty. Prime also can combine his attacks with the form's speed. **'Acceleration': Prime is able to accelerate at fast speeds. *'Cold Resistant': Self explanatory. *'Electricity Immunization': Prime is immune to electricity. *'Cloning': Based on Ultraman Dyna Miracle Type's Ultra Magic, Prime is capable of splitting into three independent clones. :;Techniques ::; Special *'Ranbalt Light Bullet': Prime can unleash a powerful blue energy arrow by crossing the arms in front of the chest and then spreading his arms upward to gather energy, then coming together at his left side, he puts both hands on the left hip, his left hand cupped, and his right hand open over it, Prime then tosses the gathered energy at his foes with his right hand. **'Ranbalt Freezer': Prime charges the Ranbalt Light Bullet and fires a beam above his foes which explodes into a thick mist that freezes the target completely. Can also be used to emit a intense gales of blizzard, in order to freeze enemies. **'Ranbalt Quintuple Bullet': Prime can fire five Ranbalt Light Bullet at once to destroy multiple monsters. **'Ranbalt Attack': Prime charges his left hand with lightning by raising it before he launches it towards the enemy with his right hand. This attack can be fired as a projectile or a stream. *'Zepellion Shoot': Just like in Power Type, Prime is able to fire a Sky Type version of the Zepellion Shoot by crossing his arms in front of his chest and then spreading his arm upwards like the pose of Ranbalt Light Bullet to gather energy, Prime then fires it in a L-shape. *'Timer Flash Lightning': Prime fires a beam of electricity from his Color Timer. *'Specium-Ray Schtrom': Sky Type's version of the Specium Ray. Prime can fire a slightly stronger Specium Ray surrounded by bolts of blue electricity. ::;Physical *'Ranbalt Punch': An electric-infused punch attack. *'Ranbalt Kick': An electric-infused kick attack. **'Ranbalt Rotation Kick': Multiple rotating kick attacks. **'Ranbalt Spin Kick': A spinning kick performed in mid-air. **'Ranbalt Light Kick': A flying kick similar to Ultraman Leo's Leo Kick. Tiga jumps 1,000 feets in the air and charges his foot with Ranbalt energy, striking his opponent with a powerful jump-kick. Can destroy monsters in one hit. *'Ranbalt Chop': An electric-infused chop attack. *'Ranbalt Hurricane': A high-positioned giant swing. - Trinity= Trinity Type *'Flight Speed': Mach 21 *'Running Speed': Mach 10.5 *'Underwater Speed': Mach 4.7 *'Burrowing Speed': Mach 4.7 *'Jumping Distance': 3,000 m *'Strength': 240,000 t *'Grip Strength': 210,000 t :;Techniques ::; Special *'Trinitium Shoot' *'Trintium Light Stream' *'Trintium Light Bullet' *'Timer Flash Trinity' *'Specium Trinitium Ray' *'Trinitium Slash' ::;Physical *'Trinity Punch' *'Trinity Kick' *'Trinitium Comet Storm' *'Trinity Chop' *'Trinity Boost' *'Trinity Dynamite' }} - Others= - Beyond= Ultraman Prime Beyond 1= |-| 2= Ultraman Prime Beyond is Prime's Fusion Rise form which uses assets of the Ultraman Tiga, Dyna, Gaia, and Cosmos. This form debuts in Children of Tiga Returns: Ultraman Prime. *'Flight Speed': Mach 30 *'Running Speed': Mach 18.5 *'Underwater Speed': Mach 10 *'Burrowing Speed': Mach 10 *'Jumping Distance': 5,600 m *'Strength': 325,000 t *'Grip Strength': 315,000 t :;Techniques ::;Special *'Beyond Shoot' **'Chorus Shoot' *'Beyond Slash' **'Quattro Slash' ::;Physical *'Beyond Punch' *'Beyond Kick' *'Beyond Chop' }} }} Gallery Ultraman_Prime_V2.png|Ultraman Prime's original Multi Type design by Cdr Raids Again Glitter_Prime.gif|Glitter Prime's original design by Cdr Raids Again Prime-Strong-Type.png|Ultraman Prime's orginal Power Type design by Mebius-Zer0 Prime-Sky-Type.png|Ultraman Prime's orginal Sky Type design by Mebius-Zer0 Ultraman_Prime_%28Hinanverse%29.png|Ultraman Prime by GeedWarrior26 Trivia *The creator first thought of giving Ultraman Tiga a son was when he first watched Ultraman The Prime's intro. *The design for Ultraman Prime's Multi Type, Power Type, Sky Type, and Glitter forms were created by UltraGrenburr12678. *Several of Prime's techniques were inspired by Ultraman Orb and Ultraman Geed's Tiga fusions. Category:BigD2003 Category:Fan Ultras